わたしのたいせつものです
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: An 18 year old girl could see ghost ever since she was young. Her best friends died 300 hundred years ago and despite her weirdness they stayed by her side.Then, as she entered Cross Academy not only her secret is revealed,Shiki will now enter her life.
1. OCs

私のたいせつものです

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights and all of its characters. Only my characters of course.

OC Information:

**Roselyn Amoncio**: A special 18 years old teenage girl from the graduating class. Why special? She can spirits/ghost while others can't. Everyone thought she is quite weird until she became best friends with two handsome teenage boy-ghosts. She is the only child in the family and always afraid to be alone.

Physical appearance: Black hair shoulder length, dark-brown eyes, same height with Yuuki, smiling face, slim figure, sweet blood (heheeh ooops)

History: Roselyn, when she was only 5, fell in a huge lake and almost drowned if Yujiro and Hotori didn't come in time.

**Mikael Yujiro**: An 18 year old ghost who died 300 years ago. He has this "sister complex" over Roselyn. He also have a short temper when it comes to people he hates only to be controlled when Roselyn is around. As a ghost he has special powers enough to keep vampires away but not kill them. Yujiro met Roselyn ever since she was five and is very fond of her until then.

Physical appearance: fire-colored hair (natural), pale skin, crimson eyes, tall figure, you could catch a gangster-like aura around him when he is not in control of his temper or much worse a dangerous murderer, and (original clothing when they turn back to their original form) imperial clothing from the ancient China, Forbidden City.

History: he is an imperial, youngest prince but died when his older brother killed him in jealousy.

**Akarujiwa Hotori**: An 18 year old ghost who died 300 years ago as well. Hotori is a matured person who became close with the former prince (when they died and met Roselyn…yeah). He is very much over protective of Roselyn than Yujiro and most of the time makes the decisions for the both of them for Roselyn's protection. Hotori met Roselyn when she was only 5 and after she befriended him he couldn't help but stay by her side. Hotori too has special powers the same as Yujiro's. All ghost have the same abilities.

Physical appearance: Long dark blue-green hair tied into a loose pony tail, green eyes, pale skin, tall figure, business man-like aura, and (original clothing when they turn back to their original form as ghost) black and white colored, Japanese, Samurai clothing with a samurai sword.

History: Hotori is one of the most feared samurai long time ago but he is not a murderer unlike others. He died at a young age because of a fatal illness.

**Yujiro and Hotori only knew each other through Roselyn whom they met can see them without any hardships. **


	2. Chapter 1

**私のたいせつものです**

**似よ伝（によつて）：あもんしょろずりん**

**ヴァムパイアナイトは私のじゃないです。出羽。。。みなさん！ありがとうぐざいます！**

**Chapter 1:**

**Roselyn's POV:**

I came to know the night class but never told anyone. Actually, I never knew until someone actually told. Not just anyone but…a ghosts/spirits.

Yup, you can guess, I can see ghosts or spirits. Ever since I was little I was always scared of things when things keeps on appearing in front of me but no one knows except me.

まったく、大変だったねみんな。

私の名前はあもんしょろずりんです。１８歳とせいとのくろっすがくえんです。本と濁すとミルです。でも区割ったじゃないです。伍すとは化け物じゃないじゃないとみんな輪わたしのともだちです！へへへ。。。(Gosh, sometimes it can be really troublesome. I am Roselyn Amoncio. Eighteen years old and new student of Cross Academy. I am not afraid of ghost/spirits and they have become my true friends.)

I came to Cross Academy last year and was very much excited. 私は　ほんとにうれいしです。(Truly, I am very much happy.)Until I was surprise when my ghost-befriends, Akiba Yujiro（秋葉ゆじろ） and Genrou Hotori（げんろうほとり）, pop up in front of me not to go near the night class as they were approaching. The night class students just came out from their dorm as almost all day class girls came to see them. One of the night class students caught my attention. The one they called, Kain Akatsuki. At first I didn't believe what Hotori said. I felt myself drawn to him and he look absolutely cool and stunning as the others like they are from another world. What put me into an awe was all of them are gorgeous especially that lady behind the moon dorm leader, Souen Ruka.

"Don't go near him." Kain-sempai was walking down my way but of course not towards me. He looked bored as this guy named Aidou Hanabusa flirt with the girls. Somehow they looked a like but anyone can tell the huge difference between them. Both Hotori and Yujiro died almost 300 years ago, so, there are times those two say weird things that don't make sense. Still, it doesn't really that matter until I finally realized what they meant. Seriously, why haven't they told me? Yup, they answered me obviously.

"You wouldn't believe it, unless…"

I couldn't blame them. All this time they have been watching over and always aware of their presence and no wonder they don't sound happy about me enrolling at Cross Academy. They knew all along. Since they have absolutely have no connections with anyone besides me and their kind, not even my parents, they can't do just everything.

That day came to me. All the answers but still not everything. You could never believe me if I tell you that both Yujiro and Hotori can take solid form even though they are ghost but time is limited. Yujiro and Hotori can take form into a human during the night by will but both have crystals around their necks so that they can change into that form any time in the day only for five hours. Once five hours are done both will return to their true form. If they wish to return into human form they will have to wait one hour for the crystal's power to return.

Hotori and Yujiro are like older brothers to me. They were always anywhere around me and I loved it but I've always thought that what if they weren't there one time when I need them? Will I cry? Those two never wanted me to cry. But I can't help it! Mty emotions gets the better of me most of the time.

"Yuuki!" I followed Yuuki in an isolated ally in the town when I pass by the restaurant Zero and her where. I was curious why Yuuki ran worriedly looking for Zero.

"Roselyn! You shouldn't-" I looked at her quizzically as she stopped her sentence.

"Why were you running? Did something happen?" I asked worriedly holding her arm so

that she will feel comfort but it doesn't seem to work. "Yuuki?"

"Don't worry, everything is fine. I was just looking for Zero-kun." She said.

"Yujiro and Hotori are there in the restaurant waiting. It looks like you guys left your stuffs so they said they will guard it." I said to assure her of their belongings. She manage to smile at me but then failed as she looked around.

During my school days both Yujiro and Hotori pretend to be my older brothers which went out so well even though we don't look alike. Everyone in the school knew my relationship with them. Just brother and sister relationship.

Yuuki looked around searching of Zero-niichan and when she did she hurt herself on a near by rusting stair handles causing a bad wound on her arm.

"Ah! Daijoubu (大丈夫)？！" I asked worriedly in alarm.

"I'm-" Yuuki was about to say something and before I could attend to her we were suddenly attacked by a wild man. I looked in horror as Yuuki took out her staff out just in time to stop him.

"Yuuki!"

The man moved back in a stunning speed in front of us. His nails are long enough to kill and…and…

'まさか。。。この人は人間じゃない！' (no way,..its impossible he is not human!) I thought horrified as the vampire revealed his fangs with his dangerous, crimson eyes. I stood shock in my place seeing Yuuki failing to stand against the vampire in front of us.

"うまいのちい。"(Your blood…) He said hungrily and I shivered while Yuuki's eyes widen in fear.

"…それもあなたのともだち。。。" (…and your friend's blood as well…）

"Roselyn! Run! Run!!!" Yuuki screamed but it was too late.

"Let me drink it all!" the vampire ran towards us with his claws and hungrily watched us frozen.

'Don't go near them,…they are dangerous,…Roselyn…' both Yujiro's and Hotori's voice echoed inside Roselyn's head and felt the vision in front of her disappear.

**End of Roselyn's POV**

………………….

"Zero!"

"Don't let your guard down, Yuuki!" Zero said in alarm and came in time using artemis hitting the vampire hard.

Zero glanced behind him and see Yujiro carry Roselyn who is unconscious. Hotori seem to look ahead with narrowed eyes. 'Tsk. This is not good.'

Yuki fell on her knees as she watch the vampire in front of them cried in pain. Zero ignored the electrical stings artemis is emitting as he faced the level E vampire.

"How is she?" Hotori asked Yujiro in a low voice beside him glancing down at the girl.

"She is alright. It's a good thing we came in time." He said starring worriedly at Roselyn.

He then gave his friend a cold glare. "Don't just make her sleep like that all of the sudden. If I wasn't aware of what you are about to do she might have-" Hotori cut him off.

"I am not that irresponsible." He defended.

"Yeah, enough." he mocked. Hotori narrowed his eyes sensing another presence. "They are here."

The level E came angrily at them jumping in the air but in a matter of seconds his body was cut straight in half and he blew into ashes. Yujiro used his coat to cover Roselyn and turned his back to avoid the ashes.

"Those creatures." Hotori muttered. Yujiro only grinned to himself holding Roselyn tighter.

"Ichijou-sempai! Shiki-sempai!" Yuuki said, standing up.

"Mission complete." Takuma said satisfied.

"べつにおれいすつわなかたじゃ。" (In the end, I wasn't any of use.) Shiki said disappointed in a bored tone.

"Why are you guys here?" Yuuki asked. Zero only kept quiet to himself but an annoyed expression on his face.

"They enjoyed killing their own kind." Yujiro said suddenly causing them to turn their heads at the two unknown boys. Shiki blinked once feeling a different aura around them.

"Roselyn!" Yuuki exclaimed worriedly.

"She is alright." Hotori answered for her keeping his eyes on the two vampires.

"Who are the two of you, may I ask?" Takuma asked as politely as he could but he has to admit those two emit a different aura. Yujiro raised an eye brow and smirked.

"We are not a student at Cross Academy so you don't need to know who we are." Yujiro said in a sarcastic tone.

"Roselyn is." Shiki retorted still in his bored tone.

Hotori narrowed his eyes a little. "Don't state the obvious."

"Are the two of you guys the older brothers of Roselyn?" Zero said in a remembering

tone. "Huh?!" Yuuki said in shock. "They don't look a like at all!"

Yujiro snickered. Hotori glared at him at the side sending him a mental note. 'Yujiro…stop it now.'

"Roselyn?" Takuma said in confusion. "You mean that girl is Roselyn Amoncio?" Yuuki nodded for him.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah…" Shiki said in a low tone of realization.

"Roselyn Amoncio doesn't have any siblings if I remember correctly. That's what her files said." Takuma said.

"Huh?"

"Reading someone else personal files is prohibited inside the chairman's office if I remember correctly." Hotori said in an angered voice.

"No, of course not. Its just that Kaname has some copies of them." Takuma said smiling. Making the atmosphere confused.

"We are leaving." Yujiro finally said, piss off. Hotori nodded and followed suite.

"Why do you kill level Es sempai?" Yuuki asked.

"Come to the moon dorms and we will explain why we dispose of level Es." Takuma said in a slight dangerous tone. Both Zero and Yuuki felt silent as they watch the two groups leave.

"Rose-chan is invited too." Takuma said in a chorus voice loud enough for the two boys to hear.

"Someone like her should be taken care of by tonight." Shiki said in a warning tone.

"Roselyn can't know anything about vampires…Onii-san." Yuuki said apologetically.

Yujiro only kept walking with Roselyn letting Hotori deal with them who stopped and turn around.

"I'm sorry, that wont happen. She is in our care now keep yourself out of our business." He said trying to control his temper.

"It's the rule. The chairman will have something to do with this if he finds out." Zero said.

"Roselyn will find out anyways." Hotori said briefly. Making everyone silent for a moment.

Hotori smirked. "I will think about your offer to go to the moon dorm. We have been keeping this truth from her its time for her know. Maybe you creatures can help us with the explanation."

Takuma and Shiki kept quite and made a straight face.

"I'll take my leave. See you around. That is if ever you do." We that he left the group.

'I'll have to deal with Yujiro first.' He thought for himself.


	3. Chapter 2

わたしのたいせつものです

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.

Chapter 2:

"Hotori,…" Yujiro's voice sounded like he is going to burst and try to kill the person beside him. "…she is not waking up…"

Hotori sigh. "You worry too much."

"Its already six!"

"I know that." Hotori retorded. 'After all she has to recover from a huge shock.' Hotori flipped the next page of his book and start reading and at the same time ignoring the idiot beside him.

Yujiro tried to calm down and walked to the nearest window over looking the moon dorm. With a serious voice he ask. "So, what happen back there?"

"Those things invited our princess to the moon dorm tonight." Hotori replied with an ease.

"What?!" Yujiro burst again.

Hotori sigh to himself again. 'There he goes again.'

"Do you have any idea what you just said?!"

"What do you think?" Hotori glanced at him with slight narrowed eyes. "You will wake the princess with that mouth of yours. A fly might go in."

"Shut up!" Yujiro almost yelled, really piss. Then after a moment Hotori sat up from his seat and closed his book returning it back to the book shelves. Roselyn lay on her bed for more than four hours already which of course got the "sister-cimplex"-ghost worried. Its not like she wont wake up or anything.

Yujiro noticed his comrade leaving. "Where are you going? In five minutes you will be returning to your original form."

"That is good." He said opening the door. "I will be consulting with the chairman. When she wakes up…" He pause and gave Yujiro a its-obvious-look. "Do what you have to do."

"Like I know that?" Yujiro said sarcastically.

………………………………................................

"Shiki?" Takuma called from behind.

"What?" Shiki asked boredly.

"I need you to pick up a guest later o.k,?" Takuma said, smiling while holding a drink. Shiki raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Come on Shiki! Its just a small favor." Takuma tried encouraging him but Shiki kept himself on his place.

"Zero and Yuuki right? I thought you asked Aidou and Kain to do that job." He said.

Takuma shook his head slowly and grinned at the young vampire fellow. "Of course I did but I am asking you to escort Roselyn Amoncio."

"Do we have to deal with her here?" Shiki asked sounding really annoyed. "You should have dealt with her back there."

Takuma ignored him a little. "I told Kaname everything. He also wanted to meet those two fellows with her. I have to admit they emit a different aura."

"So her memories will be erase?" Shiki asked placing his drink on the dinning table.

Takuma shrugged.

"Who is coming?" Ruka asked from behind half over hearing their conversation. Takuma turned around and wave at her. "Oh nothing at all."

…………….

Roselyn stirred on her bed and opened her eyes slowly.

"Hime!" Yujiro exclaimed in relief walking fast as he could next to her. Roselyn sat up and hold her head in slight pain, groaning.

All of the ghost Roselyn met calls her "Hime" including Hotori and Yujiro. No one actually thought the living would hear them but Roselyn did. Not only hear them but also see and sense them. Since she is the 'only one' they all call her…

"Hime, daijoubu ka? (だいじょうぶ。）

Roselyn opened one eye and look at him. "Yukiro-kun…" He managed to say. Yujiro sigh in full relief. "Thank goodness."

"Where is Hotori?" Roselyn asked looking around.

"He went out to talk to the chairman…" Yujiro was about to continue when Roselyn noticed the time on her clock.

"Eh?! No way! He-" Yujiro cut her off.

"Don't worry. He can handle things from here." He said a little serious. 'one more minute left…' He thought for himself.

"Eto… where is that thing I just bought…ehhh,..eto..doko…" Roselyn looked around, on, and beside her bed, her new school materials, ignoring Yujiro.

"Oi…" Yujiro sweat dropped as he watched. He sigh. "Its under your bed." he said briefly. 'Did Hotori erased her memory or something?! Man! I am going to kill him!'

"Oh?" She looked under and found the plastic she was looking for. "Ah, arigato." She smiled to herself as if everything is fine and dandy.

'Mo…ji-kan desu. (Its time)' Yujiro thought as his figure slowly disappearing, returning to his original form.

Roselyn shiver slightly but ignored it. She hummed to herself as she look upon her stuffs.

"Yujiro, could you clo-" She stopped when she noticed a new figure standing and floating in front of her.

"Yujiro-kun…" Roselyn, for a moment, stared at his beautiful, red, imperial clothing and Chinese figure. His hands together inside his long sleeves, pale skin, and crimson eyes. Awhile ago who would have thought he is actually…dead? Even though Roselyn have seen many ghost in her life she couldn't help but feel in awe sometimes, especially, someone like Yujiro and Hotori. They have looks every girl would want for a boyfriend but having them both for eighteen years seeing them is normal. More like… an older brother.

Yujiro felt her staring and made an annoyed look. Roselyn giggled. "What so funny?"

"Nothing." Suddenly, she started to shiver. She felt like her heart thump really hard against her chest. Her mind started weird things in her mind.

"Hime?"

Roselyn froze as she stare back at his crimson eyes. Finally remembering something.

**Roselyn's POV: **(author's note: the ones in '' Roselyn is talking to herself)

'Nani…kore…'

_**Flash Back: "Roselyn! Run! Run!!"**_

'Yuuki?'

_**Flash Back: 'Your blood smells good along with your friend back there. Let me drink it all!!!!!!!!'**_

'Eh?! Nani?! He is not human…with those red eyes, fangs…then Yuuki-chan…'

_**Flash Back: Yuuki's voice: Ah!!!**_

'No! What happened to Yuuki-chan?! What happened! That vampire could not have done-'

_**Flash Back: Roselyn! Run!**_

'Demo…just now I remembered…demo,demo…'

_**Flash Back: Hotori and Yujiro's voice: Don't go near them! They are dangerous! **_

'Yujiro-kun…Hotori-kun…'

_**Flash Back: Chairman's voice: We have rules here at school that every one should follow. As a day class student you are not allowed to go outside when its curfew time. No one is allowed too in the Moon Dorms where the Night Class students are. Same goes for the Night Class students. O.k.? (chairman smiling)**_

'The Night Class…Yujiro-kun…Hotori-kun….why…'

_**Flash Back: Zero's voice: (walking with Yuuki and her)..those creatures-(Yuuki elbowing him) itai!**_

_**Yuuki's voice: ah..hahhahah… don't mind him, Roselyn. He is just nuts! Hehehhe (both her and Yuuki and laughing)**_

Roselyn could feel herself scared and terrified not knowing what is actually in front of her. Those things actually exist.

' Back there was a vampire…."

_**Flash Back: Hotori's voice: (telling a story) They are not quite the best creatures to be around with, Roselyn. **_

_**Roselyn's voice (10 years old): Honto ni? Demo, you are a ghost! Other ghost do something bad too!**_

_**Hotori's voice: (nodding) Yeah, some but-**_

_**Roselyn's voice: Demo…I'm scared a little. Some vampires…will eat me……**_

'No! Yuuki-chan! She can't be dead!'

**End of Roselyn's POV**

"Roselyn!" Yujiro called almost desperately failing to hold her. His hand passing through her body.

"Roselyn! What is the matter?!"

Roselyn looked alert and fearful. Yujiro blinked his eyes once and looked at her worriedly.

"So…you finally remembered?" 'Stupid, that is obvious isn't?! Now explain!'

"Yujiro, what happened to Yuuki?! Is she alright?! That was a vampire and-" Yujiro nodded his head stopping her.

"She is alright. Zero came in time." He said sitting on her bed in front of her.

Roselyn breath in. "Thank goodness…"

Yujiro watched her for a moment before speaking.

……………………………….............................

"This is not good so she found out." the chairman said in a troubled voice. Hotori stood quietly in front of him after the explanation.

"Wait, how did you know about vampires?" The chairman asked seriously, curiously. Hotori smirked slightly. "Anyone would know anything as long they stayed for more than three hundred years of course." His eyes suddenly turned hawk-like shape and the chairman couldn't help but noticed.

"I gue-" The chairman was about to say something but realization hit him. He stood up in alert banging his hand loud enough on his table.

"Masaka! You're-" Hotori cut him off by shaking his head. "But you said-"

"Yes, for three hundred years I have known many secrets including the Night Class students."

"Eh?" The chairman sounded confused but at the same time alarmed.

"Anyway, its no use erasing the girl's memory. I told you everything you have to know. I will leave the decisions to you, headmaster." He said watching the chairman's searching eyes.

"Well, then I must take my leave." With that he left not letting the chairman give him time to call him back.

Hotori closed the door behind him and immediately disappeared.

………………………………..........................

Yujiko explained everything to her and came to the point where Ichijou is inviting her.

"Ichijou-sempai is inviting me to go to the moon dorms but I am not allowed right?" Roselyn asked confused.

"You already know their existence." Yujiko said floating on air. "It looks like Hotori wants you to go."

"Do you want me to go?" Roselyn asked, quiet worried.

"Hotori seem like he wants you to go not me." He said honestly. "But he didn't say that you have to go so don't worry." Roselyn look thoughtful for a moment. Yujiro move and floated towards the door.

"Are you scared of vampires?" Roselyn shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "It was…how should I say this,…"

Yujiro smiled as he listens. "…its true, at first I was really scared just like when I was young when I first saw a ghost in my room." Roselyn paused and looked at her palms as if searching for something.

"That ghost wasn't just any ghost. It wanted revenge so I was really scared but now its different. I am still scared of ghost even though I have gotten use to seeing them but there are those times I would really get scared." Roselyn giggled slightly as she remembered something. Yujiro raised an eye brow at her.

"After what you said that the night class are vampires I just remembered that not everything we think is true. Maybe, there are good vampires here in this world. If they were bad just like the one I saw then there will be no day class students here." She smiled brightly at him and Yujiro felt like a part of him has change. He hated those things but why is he feeling he just has to accept some of them?

Yujiro smirked ever so slightly to himself, decided. He lifted himself up and floated towards the door quietly.

"Yujiro?"

"I will look for Hotori. He might be scaring the hell out of the chairman by now." He gave her a genuine smile before passing through the door with ease. He is a ghost after all, there is no need to open doors or windows.

Roselyn felt a little speechless when he smiled and then she smiled warmly for herself before deciding to change clothes.

'I should get going now.'


	4. Chapter 3

**わたしのたいせつものです**

**ひとのひていする****(Disclaimer)****：ﾜﾑﾊﾟｲｱﾅｲﾄはわたしのじゃないです。****(I do not own Vampire Knights)**

**Author's note: First I want to thank all the people who viewed/read/reviewed my story. I very much happy! Second: There are Japanese phrases in the story but do not worry they are translated (…) inside the brackets or the other way around like if its English then its translated to Japanese.**

**Mina-san, enjoy!**

…………………………**..**

**Chapter 3:**

Roselyn silently went out of the sun dorm quietly and felt really glad that she didn't sensed Hotori and Yujiro's presence anywhere. She looked onwards and walked slowly towards the moon dorms. She wore her favorite black and white dress that reach until her knees. The style made her looked like a school girl without a bow.

'I'm glad I'm wearing black now although my blouse inside is white. With this no one would notice me quickly.' Roselyn thought for herself and felt the cold wind against her white skin.

'Gosh, I forgot to bring my jacket. Stupid Roselyn, you can't go back now that you are facing the moon dorm gate!' Roselyn scolded herself mentally before she looked straight at the moon gate not noticing Zero leaning against the wall.

Zero sensed someone coming towards him and opened one eye to see who it is. Sensed that its not Yuuki. 'That girl…（あのおんなのこ。）'

"Oi.（おい）" Roselyn gasped in surprised, stopped in her tracks

"Zero…"

Zero walked towards her gave her the hard looks. "Even you are invited by those things you are not allowed to break rules."

Roselyn felt she could not speak for a moment since he is the school prefect but what happened back there is not yet over. Roselyn swallowed as she spoke.

"I just want to know the truth that is all and nothing else." her voice slightly shaking.

"They are not going to tell you anything and I don't think your older brothers would approve of this." Zero said, eyeing her.

"(たぶん）Maybe."

"They let you?" Zero asked and raised an eye brow at her.

"No.（いいえ）"

'Not really' Made her voice sound emotionless and at the same time in a teasing tone. It annoyed Zero.

"Do whatever you want." He said, piss, and turned his back at her. Roselyn smirked to herself wining the small contest.

"Zero! Roselyn!" Yuuki called from behind.

"Yuuki." Roselyn greeted in a low voice.

"Roselyn, why are you here?" Yuuki asked in disbelief. Roselyn smiled apologetically. "Gomen ne, Yuuki. I must learn the truth about what really happened back there that is all."

"But you can't-"

"They are all vampires right?" Roselyn said with ease as if she is not afraid of them.

"You-they told you?" Yuuki asked.

"Who?"

"Your…uhm, older brothers?" Feeling unsure. Roselyn blinked at her once and nodded.

"I see." 'Ichijou-sempai might have invited her so that they could erase her memory. I guess that is the only way for them.' Yuuki thought.

"Where are your older brothers?"

Roselyn was silent for a moment before answering. "They left." Feeling really uneasy. She wasn't prepared for that question. Yuuki nodded in understanding before taking her hand and pulling her along with Zero.

"Alright, lets go!" Yuuki said and faked a cheerful smile.

"Oi!"

Roselyn's right hand made a small contact with Zero's left hand and suddenly she shivers run up her spine. 'Nani…kore…' She looked to her right side where Zero is being dragged along with her.

Her eyes widen at the sight of blood spread across Zero's neck.

'Chii….chii ga…' Roselyn thought horrified. Roselyn unknowingly withdrew her hand back roughly causing Yuuki and Zero to look at her, puzzled by her action.

Roselyn continued to look at the blood dripping from Zero's neck but quickly blinked twice returning to reality. She move one step backwards not seeing the rock behind her foot and fell backwards.

Both Zero and Yuuki gasped and move to break her fall but something caught their attention and immediately drew their weapon against their target. Failing to catch her, she closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact but felt someone behind her.

"Quite aggressive, aren't we?" Aidou said darkly. Kain glared at Zero simply.

"Aidou-sempai. Kain-sempai." Yuuki said in a emotionless tone.

"By the request of the vice dormitory leader, we came to greet you." Kain explained briefly but slightly piss off. "Will you put that dangerous thing away from me?"

Both Yuuki and Zero withdrew their weapons as the two vampires walked in front of them eying the girl behind them.

"Who is she?" Aidou asked.

"Roselyn, are you-" Yuuki was about to ask but saw Shiki helping her up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She assured her but felt another shiver this time its much more fierce than Zero's.

"Her name is Roselyn. Roselyn Amoncio. Ichijou-san asked me to…escort her." Shiki explained. Roselyn did not respond as she stood quietly to herself. Roselyn stared on the ground before taking a quick glance at Shiki. Her eyes widen again at the sight of blood spilling from his right hand.

'No…'

"Are you alright?" Shiki noticed her starring.

"Y-yeah. Thank you." Roselyn manage to say looking away. 'Don't look…' Zero narrowed his eyes as he watched.

'What is it with this girl.'

"Welcome to the Moon Dormitory." Aidou said bowing with style as he welcomed them. Shiki only stood behind Roselyn watching her carefully.

'Since Roselyn-san is related to those guys keep an eye on her.' Shiki remembered what Ichijou said before he went. Shiki looked at Roselyn from head to toe expecting something but nothing. 'Tsk. He made it sound so important.' Suddenly, he felt his heart race a little as his eyes fell on Roselyn's neck. Slowly her veins became visible to him.

'Baka!' Shiki mentally yelled at himself. He gritted his teeth struggling slightly to control himself.

" From here, the three of us will guide you."

……………………………….........

Yujiro passed through several walls of the school before finally sensing his friend's presence. Hotori appeareded before him in his original form. He wore his black and white samurai attire, his long hair tied up into a pony tail revealing most of his handsome face, and his samurai sword tied on his side. They are at the moment in the school's hallway.

"So, how did it go?" Yujiro asked. Hotori shrugged and looked at the window beside him. Yujiro narrowed his eyes feeling really ignored.

"The chairman will do what he thinks best. He is after all what he is despite his cheerful side." He explained.

"Did you tell him the truth about us?" Hotori shook his head once. Yujiro smirked evilly. "More fun for me."

Hotori ignored him and floated out through the window while Yujiro followed behind him. He glanced at the sun dorm to his left side and noticed that Roselyn isn't in her room since the light is off. Usually, she stays awake after making sure she says 'good night' before going to bed to sleep. Hotori's eyes soften at the thought of it but immediately returned to its' serious form.

"Those creatures seem to be having fun." Yujiro said just out of the blue not really caring if its actually true. Hotori kept silent for a second before answering.

"You enjoy scaring the day lights out of some day class students." 'Although I have to admit that they dissevered it. What they did was wrong after all.'

Yujiro pouted at him, annoyed, placing his hands on his hips. "You sound like Hime."

Hotori didn't say anything which shut Yujiro up. Yujiro got annoyed and turned his head away and looked down on the ground as if looking for something. Then, he saw a twig and quickly picked it up with his powers twisting it in mid air. Hotori glanced at him from the back and glared.

"Stop that."

"Make me."

……………………………….........................

**Roselyn's POV:**

_In my world the living lives its' life the way they wanted it to be. It doesn't matter if its bad or good. It doesn't matter if the other benefits from it or the other dies. Nothing really mattered. As if everything falls into its place and its up to you to live with it. That was the world I live in before and I didn't like anything. I was all alone. I was the only child of the family. My parents are too busy with their work every single day. In other words they have no time to be with me. We have no maids either. My mother is a Japanese but my father is not. He is half Italian and half Filipino. Which makes me half Japanese and one fourth Italian and Filipino._

_Ever since I could remember everyone, including my parents, thought there is something wrong with me. I barely respond to anyone except to my parents but its not like they are always there. Yeah, there was something wrong with me because I was afraid of something. No one can understand. I always cry because no one will tell me anything. What's worst…is that I see blood spread out anywhere and everywhere. Only I can see them which worsen my state causing my parents to bring me to the nearest mental hospital. After that no one, including my parents, came to visit nor check on me. I was locked up inside a mansion cage made of thick cement. A psychologist would come into my room and start asking questions. I was only 4 years old and I am not allowed to go anywhere unless my weirdness healed. _

_One year later,…_

"_Rose-chan." My psychologist called from the door gently with a smile. I looked up to look at her but I didn't smile back. _

"_Why don't you go out in the gardens. Its nice and cool outside even though its sunny. Just make sure you don't get yourself in trouble ok?" She said and left letting my so-called-guardian in. His name is Himura Koji. He is a quiet and nice guy. He doesn't talk too much like me and I liked it that way. What makes me even more like him is that he is concern about me. He doesn't focus on anyone but me. _

_I walked outside in the garden while my guardian sat on one of the chairs joining some other guardians and reading a book. As I said he doesn't really socialize with anyone not even my psychologist. I slightly smirked to myself before looking around. There are others in the garden taking a walk or…just nothing. I have to admit the weather is quite nice so I decided to walked around not knowing exactly where I was going until I spotted an isolated lake. No one is around so I made my way there. _

_The forest surrounded the lake so not many could see it unless they are near the area. The lake looked so beautiful and I feel drawn to its floating-looking-glitters on the surface (You know how the sun light would hit the surface of the water.), the birds chirping, and the wind blowing. I loved it. _

_Without thinking I took off my shoes and clothing leaving my underwear to myself. Of course, even though no on is looking I wouldn't like anyone to see me naked. The water felt warm and cold at the same at the tip of my toe. I played with the water before letting my body get soaked. Suddenly I giggled. It took me a moment to realize that I was already feeling happy. When was the last time I laughed? I don't remember. _

_Everyone talked about the garden with flowers, grass, trees, sun, clouds, and so on. No one mentioned that there was a lake here. Come to think of it, its been already ten minutes and no one is around. I knew I was alone and somehow it felt good for the first time but…_

"_Rose! Rose!" I heard my guardian calling for me. Its time already when I'm starting to have fun? Fate must have hate me. I sighed to myself deciding that I should follow immediately or else I might get another word from my psychologist's beak. _

_Then as I stood up I heard several cracks underneath my feet. Did I break something? A rock? I am not even strong enough to break a rock. I casually looked under my feet through the water and saw something I would never forget._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHhhh!!!" _

_I stumbled on my feet trying to kick the human skull away. I hit the water really hard and continued to kick. I was terrified to death. I looked around to find my surroundings have changed. The lake turned into a pool of blood staining my skin, the trees' leaves dried to death and the sky…_

"_No…no….no…." I felt tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at the dark sky filled with thousands of ghost reaching out to me. _

"_NO!!" I screamed in fear and got even more scared as I saw the lake sand full of human skulls. "Mo-ii…(…that's enough)…" _

_I started to cry. I tried to wipe the tears but failed as I stared down at my reflection. Tears of blood streamed down my cheeks. _

_I move away as fast as I could back to the shores in panic phase but suddenly, someone grabbed my leg and pulled me into the depths of the blood-water. I couldn't swim and no one taught me how. _

'_I…I'm going to drown…' I thought, horrified. I shut my eyes really hard. I had enough. Being alone disgust me!_

'_Somebody…__**help me**__…' _

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

わたしのたいせつものです

ひとのひていする(Disclaimer)：ﾜﾑﾊﾟｲｱﾅｲﾄはわたしのじゃないです。(I do not own Vampire Knights)

Chapter 4:

Normal POV: (In the past)

'_**Somebody…help me**__…!' _

"_Rose!" Koji called louder as he run pass some guardians who watched him worriedly. 'Where could she be?!' _

'_Help…m-' Roselyn felt two strong hands grabbed her hands one on the right and one on the left. Her eyes shot open and saw a skeleton who has a good grip on her leg. In desperation and fear she kicked it as hard as she could and hold on tight whoever her savior is. It must be Koji she thought. 'Could he have found me?' _

_The skeleton let go of her and immediately her savior pulled her quickly and fast out of the water. _

"_Roselyn!" Koji shouted her name desperately. _

_Roselyn tried to catch her breath after being pulled out of the water. Her savior's hand released her hand and gave her space. _

'_Nani…are…' Once her breathing became normal and felt calmer she glanced behind her despite her wet hair dripping in front of her. She was surprised to find that her surrounding had return to normal. _

"…_demo…dare da…" She asked herself her voice losing its strength. She breath in more air before finally pulling herself into a sitting position. _

"_Will she be o.k.?" Someone asked but his voice sounded really pissed. _

"_She is breathing, stupid." Another one spoke and Roselyn do not recognize any of those voices. _

"_Why do I even have to follow you in the first place!" The first one complained. _

"_You move in your own accord." The other retorted, struggling to calm down. "I didn't ask you to help her." _

_Roselyn looked up to see two teenage boys standing in front of her. They are too busy sending death glares at each other. 'Who… are they…' _

"_So what are we going to do now? Baby-sit the little one?" The one with a unique fire-colored hair and crimson eyes said sarcastically. _

"_You know you can't do that." The one with beautiful, long, dark blue-green hair and green eyes said trying his best to ignore him. Both of them wore normal teenage attires but it still made them looked from another world. Roselyn stared at them finally getting her thoughts in place. _

"_Ano…" _

"_Huh?" The two unknown saviors looked at her. A slight blush appeared across her cheeks. _

"_Ano…arigato." She manage to say. She is still shock from what happened but since their presence is present she felt more relaxed. Hotori didn't say anything while Yujiro raised an eye brow at her. She shivered as she felt the wind blew pass her. _

_Yujiro sighed to himself. He is not the kind of person to leave a little girl in distress. Even though its not his responsibility in the first place. He bent down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulders. _

'_Sumetai… (its cold)' Yujiro's hand felt really cold on her skin. Its like holding an ice cube that is melting. Yujiro smirked noticing her reaction. _

"_Are you alright now? You almost drowned back there." he said as calmly as he could. "I'm Mikael Yujiro. What is your name?" _

'_Baka, introducing yourself is useless!' Hotori thought as he watched the former prince comfort the little girl. _

"_I..I'm Ros-Roselyn…Roselyn Amoncio." Roselyn replied as clearly as she could. She reached up pulling her hair at the back so that she would feel comfortable. _

"_Ah! A foreigner that is good!" Yujiro said in a exciting tone surprising Roselyn to no end. When was the last time anyone smiled and laughed naturally in front of her? _

_Hotori can't take it anymore._

"_I'm Akarujiwa Hotori." Hotori finally introduced himself. Roselyn nodded to him a little. _

"_You will get a cold you know if you don't go home." He said. Yujiro nodded in addition. Roselyn failed to smile and just stare at them with unsure emotion._

"_What? Is there something wrong?" Yujiro asked. _

_Suddenly, Hotori was alarmed. "Yujiro." Yujiro was immediately alarmed as well and stood up. Roselyn didn't notice anything as the two slowly disappeared or did they?_

_Roselyn was about to say something thinking that they might leave when Koji came. _

"_Roselyn!"_

"_Koji…-san…" _

"_Why are you there and soaking wet?!" He asked, worried. Roselyn slightly shrugged not knowing what to answer. _

"_Come. We have to get back." Koji said picking her up. _

"_Demo they helped me." She started to explain. "I almost drowned…" _

"_Drowned?!" Koji exclaimed in horror as he pick up her clothes near by. _

"_What do you mean saved you?" Koji asked, confused. Roselyn was about to point at her two saviors only to find them gone. 'nani…'_

"_Where?" Koji noticed her pointing at something but saw nothing. Roselyn started shiver and she held on tight on Koji. _

"_Nothing…" _

_Koji raised an eye brow at her before sighing to himself as they left the area. Roselyn glanced back behind him one more time but didn't see anyone. Just …nothing…_

………………………………**...................................................................**

**Back to Cross Academy…**

Cross-san opened a door to a room and once he got inside he closed it gently. He walked quietly and stood beside Kaname who was looking through a window. Over viewing the party. 

"One of them came to me but I am not quite sure who they really are." The chairman started adjusting his eye glasses. Kaname slightly smirked. 

"Did he mention anything disturbing?" 

"He mentioned about living for more than 300 hundred years." The chairman replied putting his hands into his pockets. 

"It looks like our guest has arrive." Kaname said to no one in particular. Turning around leaving the chairman in the room.

……

Roselyn followed Kain and Aidou's lead quietly. She really can't help but feel really cold. Zero and Yuuki followed as well trying to ignore the deadly stares of the vampires around them. 

"Oi." Shiki called.

Roselyn responded by turning her head and raised her eye brow a little wondering why he just suddenly called her. 

"Why have you come?" He asked as low as he could. Not wanting to be heard talking to the human girl. 

"Eh?" 

Shiki raised an eye brow getting slightly impatient. Roselyn sweat dropped. 

"Well,…" She started making her voice low as well. "…there is nothing wrong in knowing the truth right? So, that is why I am here." 

"You already know we are vampires." He added. 

"Is that all?" She countered, wondering why he is suddenly asking a little too much. Shiki didn't respond and ignored her looking around quickly without turning his head. 

Then as if he felt bored he looked back at Roselyn and noticed that she is struggling to control herself from…shivering? She looked and glanced at some vampires only to look back down again as if she was hiding something. 

'What is wrong with her.' Shiki thought but this time observing her.

'Sonna…chii…chii…chii ga…' Roselyn looked at the blood staining on every vampires. Her eyes widen in fear but immediately closed it so that no one can see it. 

"Rose-chan, is there something the matter?" Aidou asked cheerfully lifting Roselyn's chin with one finger.

"Oi, Aidou-san…" Shiki said. Before anyone knew what is going on Roselyn screamed. 

"AH! CHII!! (ah~! Blood!)" Her eyes widen in horror. 

………….

'Blood?' The chairman thought in curiosity as he watched from the window where he last talked with Kaname. He adjusted his eye glasses again watching Roselyn closely this time. 

'Vampires should be the first to know that not her.' 

…………

"Roselyn?" Yuuki called worriedly. Roselyn froze and realized what she have done. Everyone now is starring at her. Everyone was silent. 

"G-gomen…nasai…" she manage to say but in a very low voice. 

"Roselyn-chan, daijoubu?" Aidou asked one more time but his voice has a hint of suspiciousness. Roselyn put her hand down slowly and nodded once. 

'Baka…Roselyn! Getting scared all of the sudden!' She scolded herself and looked behind Kain. She sweat dropped almost forgetting the change of atmosphere. "Eh?"

Yuuki turned around as well and sweat dropped as well at what she saw. 

"Ichijou-sempai…" 

"Welcome, everyone! Today is my birthday party!" He greeted. "Lets enjoy!" 

……………………..

Kaname walked towards the entrance to the party and glanced at Seiren behind him. 

"Serien." He called.

"Kaname-sama." 

"I want you to keep an eye on our new guest. Understood?" 

"Hai, Kaname-sama." 

…………………

Ichijou walked towards Roselyn and hand out a glass of water. 

'Nani kono kanji…' (what is this weird feeling) Roselyn thought.

"Daijoubu Roselyn-chan? You made us worried for a little while." He said in a friendly tone. 

"I-I mean, I am sorry about that. I wasn't-I mean I don't know." She tried to apologize but failed and looked down in embarrassment. Who wouldn't get scared anyways?

'So all of them…' Roselyn looked around once more the blood appearing on every vampire still visible. She gulped. 

'…have actually,…killed someone.' 


	6. Chapter 5

**わたしのたいせつものです**

**ひとのひていする****(Disclaimer)****：ﾜﾑﾊﾟｲｱﾅｲﾄはわたしのじゃないです。****(I do not own Vampire Knights)**

"**Mina, mina-san! Honto ni gomen nasai! I was soooo busy with my studies in collage since I am taking medicine. Honto ni gomen nasai. So anyways, since I have one week of good sort-of-vacation I will move on. And thank you for all of your reviews! It really encourage me more to write."**

**Chapter 5:**

"Ichijou-sempai, why do you dispose of Level Es? Even though you're both vampires." Yuuki asked getting back to point of their visit.

"Oh yeah…" Ichijou sweat dropped sounding like he has forgotten it.

"Tsk. They aren't the same as us." Aidou said as he walked towards the table getting a drink for himself.

"Eh?"

"Yuuki-chan, the society of vampires is ruled by a few pureblood vampires and a handful of Noble Class vampires. However, those in the Night Class are all part of, or above, the Noble Class. Below that are the ordinary vampires. Even lower are the vampires who were once human." Ichijou explained.

Roselyn listened carefully as possible despite the disturbing site from Ichijou's hands. 'No, Roselyn… don't focus too much or you will see them!' Her mind warned in slight panic and alarm. Roselyn closed her eyes and breathed in as much air as she could without others noticing, 'Calm down…everything will be alright…just…calm down…'

"And the beings who have even fallen out of the ranks are…Level E." Shiki added and walked as well towards the table to get a drink but never missed to take another glance at Roselyn before doing so.

Roselyn open her eyes and felt calmer this time. "Level E…" Roselyn repeated in a low voice but it was loud enough to be heard by anyone who stood near her. Takuma nodded at her. "The one that you saw this afternoon, Rose-san."

Roselyn felt silent feeling a little confuse but was immediately answered by Takuma.

" Vampires who were once human gradually ignore reason and will at some point inevitably end up turning into Level E."

"Sonna…" Roselyn said, her voice sounded fear-struck and pitiful.

"End. Destruction and Ruin." Takuma added.

"Those born as vampires and vampires who were once humans are completely different beings. I don't want you to put us together." Aidou said, toneless.

"That way of speaking is cruel! Level Es did not become like that because they wanted to! To start of with, it was you guys who-" Yuuki said, defending.

"That is why we must manage things. Before they attack humans at random because of hunger for blood." Takuma explained in a calm way trying not to provoke anyone. Yuuki seem to calm down at this explanation.

"Demo…" Roselyn spoke up catching everyone's attention. "…is there another way? To help… them?"

Kain who kept silent the whole time raised an eye brow at her and smirked slightly. Zero, too, who kept quiet the whole time gasped softy to himself and his eyes widen in alarm.

"Yes." Aidou immediately answered before Takuma could. Roselyn tilted her head a little to the side in curiosity.

"Aidou-san…" Shiki sensed Aidou's raising temper on the subject.

Aidou ignored him and narrowed his eyes. "Death."

Roselyn gasped but before anyone could hear it she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

…………………………….

"Amoncio, Roselyn." The chairman said randomly as he looked on Roselyn's personal files. Its says "Confidential".

His eyes narrowed softly as he looked closely at her smiling picture. He looked back at the window and saw Yuuki and Zero walking towards Kaname. Roselyn remained in her place as Takuma tries to entertain her.

"So, she is one of those people. But…" He watched as Roselyn managed to smile in front of Takuma. This time she looked more comfortable.

"… she is not the target at this moment." His eyes narrowed darkly. "Kaname-kun,…what are you planning."

………………………………..................

There was a small commotion made by Kaname and Zero on where they stood but Kaname immediately admitted it was his fault for saying something that should not be said. Then, everyone returned to whatever they are doing.

"So, Rose-chan…" Aidou called cheerfully. "Where are your older brothers?"

"My older brothers?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I heard rumors of them coming here to visit you." He said. Shiki watched them from the corner of his eyes while drinking.

"Well,.." She almost stammered. "…they left this afternoon. Yujiro-kun, told me everything that had happened this afternoon. That is why I am here to find out more about vampires." She explained. She hesitated on the last two sentences.

"Yujiro-kun…" Shiki whispered to himself sounding really suspicious. The others didn't seem to hear that part well.

"Tsk. Girl, do you have any idea what you are talking about?" Ruka demanded, sounding slightly piss. Roselyn looked at her confused.

"Ma~, Ma~,…"Takuma cut in and gave a slice of cake to Roselyn who took it without hesitating. Somehow Takuma seem to be nicer than the others. She has to admit that he looked more human than the others. "…calm down, Ruka."

"Demo,…" Rima said. "…what is the reason you invited her Ichijou-san?"

"Of course! To celebrate my birthday!"

"…."

"Rose-chan! Want to dance with me?" Aidou said cheerfully grabbing Roselyn's hand.

"Eh?"

"Come on!" Aidou pulled her to the center getting almost everyone's attention. Once they are at the center Aidou immediately guided her into a waltz position.

As they move slowly with the others Roselyn failed to look at Aidou's face and just continued to look down on the group. Until she sensed their presence. Her eyes widen in alarm and without thinking she looked around. Aidou noticed this and raised an eye brow at her.

Seriren who's been standing from a far and watching, narrowed her eyes. Shiki drank from his glass noticing the girl's strange behavior.

'_Yujiro-kun…. Hotori-kun….'_

"Is something the matter?" Aidou asked slightly worried. Roselyn looked at him and shook her head slowly trying to calm herself. Aidou felt her hand drawing ever so slightly from his hand and quickly tighten his hold.

"You know, you look beautiful with your dress." Aidou commented to distract her. Roselyn blinked at him in surprised before looking down when she felt herself blushing. Aidou grinned at this and sent a 'look-what-I-did' look at his comrades. Kain looked the other direction pretending he is not paying attention while Takuma just smiled as usual.

Shiki watched quietly analyzing every single move the girl is making so far nothing really unusual but for a moment there she looked alarmed at something.

"So tell me more about your older brothers. Aren't they suppose to be here…with you?" He asked with a hint of teasing. Roselyn bit her lip.

"Why did you scream when I touched you?" Aidou suddenly asked, changing the topic. Roselyn looked at him. Aidou smiled, he caught her full attention.

"You are a strange girl, you know that? Coming here just to know who we are, the night class. Normally, someone like you will run away when one finds out."

"I-I was…scared…" Roselyn said, admitted, unable to find her words. Aidou smirked again. The others watched with interest as Aidou interviews the young lady.

"Yet, you didn't run away."

Roselyn looked down and slightly nodded. She felt like Aidou is trying to dig into something and it doesn't sound good.

"Ne, Roselyn-chan…."

Roselyn glanced to her right side and saw some vampires watching them intently while the others danced.

"Are you also hiding something?" Roselyn's eyes widen and she stopped on her tracks keeping her head low. Both Shiki and Seiren's eyes narrowed at this.

'Get a grip Roselyn. This is not looking good, you have to leave now!' Her mind screamed as she started to withdraw herself from Aidou's hold.

"Aidou-sempai,…le-let go…please…." She tried to squirm out from his hold but he is too strong and kept her close. Roselyn glanced to her right and saw Shiki starring at her with those eyes.

'_**He's been starring at you the whole time…baka…'**_

"Eh?!" Roselyn exclaimed in a whisper but Aidou could hear her.

"Hana-" Kain was about to stop his cousin when a gun shot was heard from a distance.

"Nani…sore…" Ruka said in alarm.

Roselyn immediately took the opportunity when Aidou loosen his hold on her. She quickly dashed pass him, catching him off guard, and noticed that both Yuuki and Zero are not around anymore.

"Roselyn-chan?" Takuma said confused as he watched her leave the area heading towards the direction both Yuuki and Zero went.

"Kaname-sama, please allow us to erase her memory completely!" Ruka offered with determination.

"Ruka…" Rima felt speechless for the first time. Kaname just simply watched Roselyn leave as if he didn't hear Ruka. Ruka noticed this and gritted her teeth in frustration. So much for getting his attention.

"Kaname-sama, Takuma wishes to speak to you." Seiren said and bowed slightly to him. Kaname nodded and walked towards Takuma.

"What the hell…"

"Hanabusa,…" Kain said as he stood beside his cousin. Aidou glared. "I don't see why she have to run away. Did you say something?"

"I didn't!"

……………..

**Roselyn's POV:**

_I only accepted the invitation to make sure all of this is true! If I don't find out…._

_**Flash back:**_

"_**Ne,… Koji-sempai?" **_

"_**Hm?" **_

"_**Do you believe all myths exist?" I asked. Koji looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. **_

"_**I really don't know…" Koji sounded unsure but… nervous? **_

"_**Then why do people write them?" **_

"_**That I really don't know too." This time his voice felt relax. **_

"_**Do people write them so that no one would believe they exist?" **_

"…"

"_**Ne…Koji-sempai…" **_

"_**N-nani?"**_

"_**Do ghost exist? Will they come back to life?"**_

**End of flash back**

_After a year of staying in the mental hospital, spending time with Koji-sempai, and meeting Yujiro and Hotori the mental hospital was set on fire. After that incident I was separated from Koji-sempai. Records disappeared and I was stranded inside the building. For some confusing reasons Koji-sempai hid me inside the closet. Out of all places it was in the morgue room. By that time I already met Yujiro and Hotori. I was save by them again. _

_Yujiro and Hotori became my guardians after the incident and I never saw Koji-sempai again after the fire. My parents are out of the question. They never cared so why care now? Mom and dad always tries to make themselves look good and always go to parties. Hotori did me a favor by burning the remaining files and documents of me making the hospital members think I am dead. Yujiro also made it a point not to return to my family anymore. At that time I never ask questions. I trusted Yujiro and Hotori with all my heart and soul. They are my new family. _

……

_Before I truly met Yujiro and Hotori I encountered my "first-ghost". I saw many others before I was sent to the mental hospital but this one is different. It could touch me and it attacked me for no reasons. _

_If I don't know the truth I might….I might….fail to see the reality._

**End of Roselyn's POV**

"None of the two showed up yet even with the girl here." Takuma said in a low voice so that Kaname only can hear.

"If they are not vampires they are less threat to me." Takuma thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm not sure." Takuma said. "We can't be sure, however, I am certain they are not normal. Their aura is not of a human. Shiki barely sensed their presence. Roselyn just seem to be unique."

"Kaname-sama, I am sorry to interrupt. Should we erase the memory of the girl now?" Aidou asked as politely as he could, bowing. Takuma glanced at him for a second before returning to Kaname.

"If the girl is important, to the point they want her to know the truth, then maybe we can do something." Kaname sigh quietly before turning to face Aidou.

"There is no need for that now, Aidou. Not yet." Kaname replied. Kaname quickly looked around for something and noticed Shiki missing.

"Where is Senri?"

"Eh?"

……………………………….................

Roselyn stopped in front of the lake and saw Zero and Yuuki.

"Yuu-" She was about to say something when a gun pointed in front of her.

"Roselyn!" Yuuki exclaimed in surprise.

"Master! No! Not her! She-" Zero tried to stop Yagari before he could do anything but stopped when Yagari shot him a glare. Roselyn froze as she stare at the new person with wide eye.

'_**Roselyn calm down…he is not a vampire. You could sense it, right? He is not a ghost too! So calm down o.k.?!'**_

'_Demo…the blood…' _

'_**For goodness sakes, Roselyn! Anyone who has killed someone has imaginary blood stains! You know it! Even the vampires themselves! Get a grip!'**_

'_Then why am I the only one can see it? Why does it have to be like this?!'_

'_**There might a cure for this.'**_

'_You don't have to say that!' _

'_**No, I don't have to say that.'**_

…click

"Stay back, vampire." Yagari said in murdering tone. Everyone gasped including Roselyn who opened her eyes in shock and confusion. Then she sensed it.

Shiki stood behind Roselyn a few feet away and only stare back at Yagari with a bored expression.

Roselyn turned slowly and came face to face with Shiki. Shiki slightly narrowed his eyes and swallowed slowly before saying anything.

"How many times do you get in trouble in one day, miss?" He said in a teasing tone more than a question. For a second Roselyn felt relax then she looked back at Yagari.

"I suppose the night class are having a party. You would miss a lot if you don't return." Yagari said making his gun click again and this time pointing at Shiki.

Shiki smirked. He never felt interrogated before. His eyes slightly turned crimson-red before returning quickly back to normal as if it never turned that way. Roselyn felt shivers run down her spine as Shiki walked calmly towards her and stopping just behind her. Yagari narrowed his eyes even more not liking the scene in front of him.

"Shiki-sempai!" Yuuki said in alarm. 'Its so unlikely of him to be acting like this!'

"Ichijou-san invited this girl to his birthday party. Since I was ordered to escort her it is my responsibility to take her from here." He said. His voice almost in a slur. Roselyn's eyes widen and she felt a blush crept across her cheek.

'_B-baka! Why am I blushing?! His a vampire!' _

'_**Maybe its because he's been starring at you with those eyes.'**_

'_Urusena! Watashi!' _

"Hmp, since when did a vampire like you have any responsibility concerning a human girl like her?" Yagari said sarcastically.

"Shiki-senpai, yamette!"

Shiki lowered his head enough to cover his eyes. He smirked as he raised his right hand and swiftly move the hair that covers Roselyn's pale skin. Roselyn gasped when she felt cold air touched her bare skin.

"Shiki-senpai!"

…click.

**BANG!!!!**

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Watashi no Taisetsumono

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights.

Author: I am so sorry for all the delay...but, to everyone, thank you so much! For everything!

Chapter: 6

BANG!!!

"Nani te-!" Hanabusa explaimed,sounding so piss off. Rima sigh to herself finishing her drink. "it looks like this is the first time Aidou scared a girl away while dancing."

"Urusena, Rima!"

Kain sigh tiredly to himself when suddenly he smelled blood. Everyone took notice as well but no one recognize the scent at all. Takuma slightly narrowed his eyes at this looking back at Kaname who stood up and walked pass him. "Kaname?"

"It looks like someone's blood taste so good.." Someone whispered intentionally to his companion but loud enough to be heard by almost everyone. His companion nudge him with his elbow when Kaname took notice. "shut up!" he hissed. They gulped when Kaname glared at them.

"Akatsuki... this blood is so..." Hanabusa covered his nose trying to control himself. Akatsuki didn't bother covering his nose since he will still smell it anyways but struggled silently looking away. Ruka grumbled something looking annoyed as ever. Rima looked around looking for Shiki but couldn't find him.

"Where are the prefects when you need them?!" Hanabusa almost screamed.

"You don't have to pretend Aidou-san." Rima teased from behind but her eyes looked bored.

Hanabusa almost chocked with his saliva and gulped hard. Akatsuki looked at the corner of his eye at Aidou. Hanabusa glared at Rima. "Rima! What the hell!"

"Don't panic Aidou-san, you are making it too obvious." Another vampire added from behind. Hanabusa screamed inwardly that it made Rima smirked to herself.

"Enough." Kaname sounded from behind while placing a blood tablet in his drink. Ruka watched in frustration. _'Nani?! Even Kaname feel intoxicated with the smell!' _She glared even more when she felt her bloodlust too.

"Have anyone seen Shiki?" Takuma asked and everyone noticed that he is missing.

"I didn't even notice him leave." One of the vampires said.

"He was just here awhile ago." another added, curious.

* * *

Shiki widen his eyes in shock as he stared at the unconcious girl in his arms. The shot wasn't meant for her. For heaven's sake that was a weapon made for vampire! Hell, he didn't have a chance to think what was about to happen but he knew that man was about to pull the triger and this girl...

He shook his head slightly trying regain his self control. Roselyn's blood came out from her wounded right side of her chest. She could die from blood lost. The gun may not be a normal gun but its bullet can really harm any human if near contact. Shiki was about to carry her when he felt himself losing his control. His heart pounded painfully against his chest and he gritted his teeth. _'Damn....talking about escorting her...'_

Soon enough he felt Roselyn's blood on his hand leaving her body forming a pond of blood beneath them.

"Sensei!" Zero almost screamed but he stopped in his track is bloodlust coming out again. Yuuki froze, wide eyes, as she stared at the scene. Zero grunted and cursed falling to his knees and breathing hard.

Yagari sensei move one step backwards in shock and lowered his gun.

Shiki's eyes glowed crimson red and slightly growled to maintain his control. His hands gripped Roselyn's body watching the her color being drained.

_'What the hell is this girl thinking!' _His mind screamed. He closed his eyes quickly and open them then hold his breath to prevent himself to smell the delicious and pure liquid. He didn't see Yagari's hands coming down to help and with quick decision he hold Roselyn, bride style, to him thightly and disappeared from the area.

Yagari blinked in surprise as shiki succesfully escaped the area in a flash.

"Soko made!!!!!" The chairman screamed in panic grabbed Yagari's gun away from him.

"This is why I hate vampire hunters!"

"Tsk!" Yagari moved pass him, totally annoyed and disturbed.

* * *

The wind blew suddenly in the area where the party is being held and Takuma felt it. _'Ah! This aura...' _he narrowed his eyes slightly, in awareness, looking around but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Wahhhh!!! Mo-ii!" Hanabusa yelled in frustration, scrattting his head with his two hands.

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki glared at his cousin, walking away from him.

"Demo...Akatsuki!"

Takuma looked at the direction where Roselyn and the prefects disappeared to. He stared at it for a moment before looking around for the last time, his eyes widen slightly not trying look suspicious.

_'The smell of blood seems to be getting fainter and fainter. Disappearing to another direction...but how? A human couldn't-' _Takuma thought to himself but realized something immediately. _'...Shiki...' _

He slowly placed his drink on the table slowly trying not get any attention from anybody especially Kaname. He shook his head slightly from the direction he was just starring._ 'I should take another direction...' _

* * *

Shiki opened the clinic door and quickly placed roselyn on the nearest bed. Looking around he saw the medicine cabinet and quickly grabbed almost anything he sees that he needed.

Without any hesitations he unbottoned her dress opening the area where she had been hit. He exhaled deeply not knowing that he has been holding and continued to attend to the girl with great care. For the first time, he noticed the clinic doctor gone. _'where did that white human go?! In times of emergency what kind of doctor he is?!' _

Shiki soon finished cleaning the wound before going to execute the critical proceedure. Shiki's heart pounded hard again against his chest and gritted his chest. This time his eyes didn't glowed in blood lust which he was glad but its getting harder and harder to refuse his other self as he stare down at the girl in front of him.

He checked the wound to see how deep it is. His eyes showed relief when he saw that that bastard didn't hit anything vital but blood lost is still very serious. He looked to his left where he placed the medical materials and knew that bandaging the wounds is not enough to stop the bleeding. His eyes narrowed worriedly when Roselyn's blood starting to spill from its confines again.

_'What should I do?'_ He thought almost panicking. _'If this goes on...I...I...' _

* * *

Takuma succesfully ran away from his very own party and continued to look for Shiki. "Where did that guy go?" Takuma looked around heading towards the moon dorm.

* * *

Shiki's eyes darkened and the lights went off with his powers. The only light coming from the moon flooded the room and slowly but surely his eyes turned blood crimson. He slowly lifted his right hand to his mouth. Bitting it and making it bleed.

* * *

Takuma searched everywhere and couldn't find him. Even in his own room. He sweatdropped and finally decided to check the school rooms. Suddenly, his eyes widen.

"Shiki!"

* * *

Shiki placed his bleeding hand on top of the wound and his eyes glowed even more. With his powers his blood move full of his control, covering her wound with his own blood. The wind outside blew a little harder making the place a little colder before as the moon shined brightly from above. He concentrated at the current task and made his blood move all the way into her would. _**Connecting everything back...with his blood....**_

He closed his eyes before uttering his last command then quickly opening them determination written across them. His eyes glowed even brighter making the bullet in the bullet disappear.

_'Come on damn it, live!' _

* * *

Takuma smelled Shiki's blood no doubt. But that is not what really is bothering him. _**Its connecting to another's life.**_

_'Shiki...'_

Takuma rushed in and immediatelly where he is. Without any hesitations he ran to the clinic's direction.

_'shiki what have you done?!' _

…

* * *

Shiki moved his hand away from the wound and watched his blood make the finishing touches. His blood closed the wound succesfully but left a scar. It wasn't easy to connect all those back not to mention....her skin. Shiki's eyes soften letting his finger touch the scar. Its so... fragile. Suddenly, his eyes looked sad remebering the gun shot meant for him. Yes, if it weren't for her he would be hit but on that spot would not be enough to kill him. He smirked slightly.

He looked down at Roselyn fully sensing that she is recovering fast enough. Her skin color returning back slowly and her breathing rythym normal. All is fine.

Shiki sighed and gathered all the useless medical materials and returned it properly back in the medical cabinet just in time to see Takuma burst in the room breathing hard.

"Shiki!" He almost yelled.

"Takuma?" He raised an eye brow his voice with its usual bored tone.

To be continued....


	8. Chapter 7

Watashi no Taisetsumono

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knights.

Chapter 7:

Shiki sighed and gathered all the useless medical materials and returned it properly back into the medical cabinet just in time to see Takuma burst in the room breathing hard. He raised an eyebrow at him, finding his situation amusing.

"Shiki!" He almost yelled. He looked like a worried father.

"Takuma?" Shiki felt glad that he reacted the way he should or else he will just add oil to a fuel. He looked down at Roselyn and his eyes soften then returned immediately to the usual. He turned away trying to calm himself. There was no time he wasn't calm until now. Nan-de?

"Shiki, you...." Takuma continued to talk but Shiki just stood there near the bed side with eyes close and hands in his pockets. He couldn't hear him at all. He couldn't even make himself listen and he doesn't know why. His heart beated painfully against his chest and he grunted silently without Takuma noticing. He then opened his eyes and faced Takuma who is still talking, worrying, to him and just simply watch him deaftly. He knew what his friend is talking about even though he didn't hear anything and this made him narrow his eyes and looked down at the floor. _'… I did it...didn't I....?' _

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

**Roselyn's POV:**

_'Nani...watashi wa...doko?' _

'Why is everything so dark...' I thought.

I looked down and saw my hands. Flipping them over and over...making sure I wasn't just seeing anyone's hands. _'watashi no...te...' (my hands)_I recognized.I looked around again and then I was sure I was totally alone. In the dark. Probably the only light I could see is the brightness emitting from my body but I could still see my surroundings and nothing is there except... deep dark emptiness.

"Where am I?" I heard myself ask over and over again. I just couldn't find the answer. Am I waiting for someone to answer it for me? Wait, was I really waiting for someone?

You couldn't find it... there was nothing to think of. Its like feel brainless and thoughtless.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out instead I shivered within the neverending darkness. It was scaring me slowly.

Suddenly, I couldn't think anymore.I...I... I want to get out of here. I know that. I need to get out of here. But where?

I shook my head and moved backwards, not wanting to walk anymore further through the darkness. Maybe....maybe the exit is somewhere behind me?

I turned around, not knowing how much degrees, only to face another blackness. I continued to shiver and its getting colder and colder. As if you are in a new freezer. I placed a hand on my chest and tried to feel my heart. I felt the beat...but...

My eyes widen in shock and this time everything just froze, if there was anything at all in the darkness, and I am the only one moving. _'my heart....' _I heard my head said in panic. The terrifying word was echoing within my head, _'...I can't feel anything!...I can't feel my heart beat!!!' _Terror could be seen across my face as I looked around for something I have no idea of. I kept on turning around...searching....searching....searching again and again for something.

….it not my heart!

The rhythm of its beat.

The feel of it agaisnt my chest.

ITS NOT MINE!!!!!

I felt so empty. Like the darkness that surrounds me. There nothing to look at ,my other side told me. I was scared....again, I was scared. If there was a mirror I know I look pale.

Suddenly, a heard someone crying behind me and I turned abruptly and found a even more shocking presence.

_'watashi....' _

…_......................................................................................................................................................................................_

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiki sat in one of the sofas in front of the chairman's desk with Kain behind him, standing tiredly, and Kaname and Takuma sitting on the other side. The chairman had his right hand covering his face, troubled and not sure of what to do. The most powerful vampire hunter known in the vampire society looked lost at words.

Roselyn lay in one of the rooms near the chairman's office with Kiryuu on guard and Yuuki continued to patrol out on the school grounds. Shiki slightly shook his head remembering something. _'Kiryuu-san... is a vampire....' _He over heard ,as the matter a fact, when Aido was talking with Kain the other night. It wasn't that a surprise since he suspected the prefect sometime even though he doesn't really mind the hunter. Others found him disturbing for another reason but he just don't really care. Including the moments when he and Kaname would look at each other and are ready to kill at any moment.

He heard the chairman heave a long sigh and leaned back on his chair looking at everyone then to Kaname. "What is done is done, however, I couldn't imagine what could happen if Shiki didn't do it." The chairman's voice sounded serious, his cheerful side vanish temporarily. _'Not to mention I have another problem at hand which concerns her older brothers. Or are they?' _

Kaname looked at Shiki as he talk. Both Takuma and Kain kept silent and listen to everthing.

"It is not a problem for a noble vampire to bite a human for she will never turn into one." Kaname paused for a moment, looked at his drink (blood tablets), before looking back at the chairman. His eyes narrowed, serious. "However, when a noble vampire, specifically someone like Senri,-san ,gives his blood directly to a human its another story."

"You mean she might turn into a vampire?" Takuma can't help it anymore and asked. Kaname looked at him and shook his head. _'Someone like Shiki...does Kaname mean a noble vampire who was born from both a pureblood and a noble vampire?' _Takuma's eyes widen, looking from him to Shiki then back to him. _'Come to think of it even though Shiki is a noble vampire his father is a pureblood which means he must have somehow inherit some other kind of power aside from his current power.'_

"I do not have any idea on that. " he then look at Shiki who avoided his gaze the whole time. He almost glared at his behavior. This is the first he has seen him like this. He had known him as the silent and calm type. "Now that Senri's blood flow within her in about an hour or so Senri's blood will completely merge with Roselyn-san's blood....." There was a small pause before he continued. "...for eternity." Kaname watched Shiki intently.

Shiki's eyes widen at this and looked at Kaname... he looked slightly horrified but... it was more like he was worried than horrified. Kain finally looked awake and watched the interaction in front of him. Everyone would think that Shiki is being punish now by Kaname.

"What are the effects?" asked the chairman, who looked extremely worried. He leaned forward with his elbows on his desk and with his hands under his chin at the same time he took of his eye-glasses.

"There is always the good and the bad ones." He started, placing his glass on the table in front of them. "Since Roselyn became somewhat 'a-part-of-him'..." emphazing the words 'a-part-of-him' , they always say read between the lines, "... whatever happens to Roselyn, Shiki will be immediately aware of it. Such as having a cut and etc. . More like Roselyn is a possession-material."

Shiki listened but when he heard the word material he just couldn't accept it. He gritted his teeth without showing but his hands turned into a fist on his lap.

"Shiki..." Takuma whispered sensing his friend's disturbing emotions although he is doing a good job not showing it especially Kaname.

Kaname continued. "However, her body will repond to one specific genetic differences such as sleeping during the day like all vampires normally do but anything other than that is normal. She is not a vampire. As for Senri-san,..." he heard the chairman hold his breath for the next one.

Kaname looked at Shiki and glared dangerously but Shiki didn't looked concern with the pureblood's temper and this made Takuma shiver slightly. Kain sighed and turned his back, he heard enough didn't he? What disturbed him more than anything is not the excess blood Roselyn just received or the good and bad effects of it but Shiki himself. He have a feeling that another Shiki just entered him and that would explain why is acting... quite strong in front of Kaname. Kain sweatdropped at the thought.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

…........................................................................................................................................................................................

My small version kept on crying and crying but this time I could see a small background surrounding just her. A background I recognize immediately. Its the living room. I was in the living room at that time. How old am I at that time? I forgot but...during those time I do not know Onii-san but I do know one thing.

The girl (which is me) opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. There is about three sofas surrounding her but I could only see one sofa which is behind her. A long cabinet that extends against the wall and a vase on top of it. She wore her pink night gown and was preparing to go to bed.

I narrowed my eyes. I was preparing to go to bed but there was something keeping me from doing it.

Suddenly the girl looked at my direction and I could see her teary red eyes. She looked totally terrified. More terrified than I am.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Senri there is a huge possibility that he will crave for Roselyn's blood." Kaname finished.

"What?!" Both Kain and Takuma exclaimed in shock. Shiki's eyes narrowed at this and felt his heart clenched and noticed finally that he looked paller than before. For the first time he felt really thirsty. He had to admit that Yuuki also smelt good but when he saw her just awhile ago before she left the room his instinct didn't seem to react the way it should be.

The chairman closed his eyes and hid them trying to calm down wasn't an easy thing to do after all. "Will he crave for it all the time?" The question echoed in the room and if there was even the possibility for a room to have a temperature drop to zero then his office will be the first to break the record.

Kaname shook his head. He looked at Shiki who continued to stare on the floor without saying a single word. _'It might only be a possibility but the chances are just too great.' _"For the mean tiime, that is all I know."

There is along pause before the chairman spoke again. It was getting harder and harder to gather all his thoughts. "I see. How about her two...older brothers?"

"Older brothers?" Kain queried. Feeling a little confused as to why anyone other than the girl is involve.

"None of them appeared." Takuma replied. "I assumed at first that they might have already left the school grounds but it just doesn't sound right." Takuma tried to remember the last time he saw the two. They were very intriguing, protect over their so called little sister, and mysterious that it wasn't normal.

"So the girl have tow older brothers." said Kain looking at the wall behind Takuma and Kaname. "It will be troublesome if they found out what happened to their little sister."

Takuma looked down. _'Even though they claim to be her older sister I find it very obvious that they are not related." _He lift his head and took a glance at Shiki who now leaned on the sofa quietly in thought. _'I am sure Shiki knew that too.' _

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She was looking at something right behind me and suddenly without warning she screamed. I backed away because I was surprised. I turned around curious at what she is afraid of but I also thought for a second that if I look I will come to regret it.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Zero just simply stood near the door of the room, on guard. Roselyn lay on the bed silently and not moving. Yuuki urged him to do the guarding task while she do her prefect duties. She wasn't even doing a good job in first place so why not give him that task anyway? I mean she is better for this kind of task. He just couldn't help it, doesn't he. She gave her first class puppy-dog eyes and for some reason he just wittingly agreed which resulted a giggle coming from her.

Zero looked around trying to sense anything strange but nothing then he noticed Roselyn slightly moving on her bed. Is she uncomfortable? Zero raised an eye brow before sighining to himself and walked towards the bed. Once he reached the edge he narrowed his eyes when Roselyn started to grip thightly at her blanket and whimpering as if she was having a bad dream. Was she?

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Shiki finally calmed himself it was then he automatically sensed something strange and his heart thumped agaisnt his chest from the reaction. His eyes widen in surprise then looked around immediately and saw that no one noticed him at the moment, even Kaname who is busy conversing with the chairman.

Something is not right.

_'Damn...' _

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hotori, what time is it?" Yujiro asked for the 20th time already and you could see Hotori's ears turning red. Hotori didn't answer instead he floated and lifted himself up on one of the tree branches.

"Do not tell me this is your plan all along!" Yujiro exploded and started panic. They saw it all. From the beginning until to the end. Yujiro was furious when Hotori insisted to just watch over Roselyn and avoid getting notice by her which was successful because she didn't suspect a thing.

Hotori's eyes narrowed darkly when a flask back of Shiki saving Roselyn in the clinic. He didn't expected anything like to happen. When Roselyn got shot near to death he didn't expect it either. He was shocked the moment she jump in front of Shiki and received the shot instead.

Yujiro continued to yell at him and gave in to the urge to "kill" his comrade. After all he was a former samurai who was feared by all.

-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-CLICK-----

"...do you have any idea what could have happened if Senri-WAH!!!"

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_'No.....'_

More than a dozen ghost appeared looming in front of me. All have different figures and appearances. Scary and terrifying appearances. Onii-chan were different. These spirits couldn't control themselves or you could say that they couldn't live in peace at all.

Some of them have blood scattered across their faces,clothes and other parts of their body. Others fatal blows on their upper body, no head, no arm, no legs, missing eye, open skull (showing the top of the brain), and you name it.

Its not a good site to start a day with or any time of the day at all. Most normal people would faint or go insane. I on the other hand was about to be. You could also guess that I might have already tried suicide. Yes, I was about to when I met Koji-nii-san.

All my life, from the time I could already see, I've seen them many times and it wasn't normal. Everyone think so too. I would wake up day, night, or even in the afternoon and meet them. It became a usual routine then when I realized no one would believe me. Of course I would still get scared but I also want to be strong. Onii-chan helped me... I did my best not to scream when I see one.

I bit the lower tip of my toung and stared back at them, holding the scream. I hands turned to fist as I faced them forgetting that my body was slightly shaking.

"Oh, she could actually see us. That's interesting." one of them said. The one with a bleeding face came floating behind him while the others howl huntingly in a unimaginable manner. I glanced behind me for a second and saw that the girl already disappeared.

"Then that's great!"

"Should we scare her?" Another questioned, his voice sounded hungry. A murderer?

"No,...I'll make her mine!" A white lady with deathly pale skin and with her hair down in front of her loomed behind me. It took all of my courage not scream and push her back. But wouldn't that be useless? I mean they are ghost right? She raised her hands over me and her claws grew with amazing lenth. My eyes widen when something pushed her back into the darkness. It was too fast that I wasn't able to see what had just happened.

I could finally feel my own heart now, thumping agaisnt my chest painfully. Not the cold one just awhile ago. But somehow I felt it became a part of me. That very cold and...calming heart. I turned around and came face to face with a bald man with his eyes popping out of their sockets, blood dripping from within them, his skin deathly white, missing teeth, his skin sagging from the bones and you could see there is nothing left of him. Yes, his bones is showing and he opened his mouth letting his long, slimmy toung out as if he was about to lick me. It was moving on its own and twisting as his eyes stared at mine. He looked hungry but not in the manner you think. But in a murderous manner. Hungry for blood??

My eyes widen in shock and I felt shiver run up my spine. I could feel his breath but I couldn't smell anything. Am I breathing or what?

I wasn't holding my breath in the first place, if I do I will be sreaming the next. The man... no, he doesn't look like a human being anymore. This...this....

He gave out a moan of satisfaction and breath in through his mouth like dog waiting for its master to give him his favorite food. For Pete's sakes, his breath is slowly turning to a light, shade of green.

...This monster!

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiki's heart started to pump against his chest faster than before. He felt worried and confused at the same time. He could feel his body is starting to take in some alerting sensor which he doesn't understand at the moment but one thing he knew is that he is not in danger whatsoever, he is just aware of something. His eyes widen. _'aware?!' _

_' " ...whatever happens to Roselyn-san, Senri-san will be immediately aware of it..." ' _Kaname's voice echoed in his head reminding him. _'Then that means...Roselyn is...' _

…_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

I blinked thrice when the monster in front of me started to choke and backed away. His two hands reached for his neck and was...trying to squeeze something out?! Then soon he was having a hard time breathing and continued to breath in through his mouth. I can't stop staring at his eyes. They were really starting to come out completely from its sockets. Soon enough more blood came out from his eyes and blood starting dripping and flowing endlessly from his mouth. Ignoring the pool of blood that is starting spread on the dark floor.

I took two steps back making sure that he is at least five to eight feet away. The monster then looked at me aware that his prey is slowly walking away from him. I stopped and stared back again. I gritted my teeth as I watched him helplessly. I know my eyes are so wide because of terror.

Then he started to reach for me with his bloody right hand while his other hand remained holding his neck for dear life. Life? Tsk! HIS DEAD!

After like three steps he halt and choke more blood and I noticed that he choke a lot of blood that I am sure it could fill in two to three bottles already. He is really not a normal human anymore. A human can only fill in one litre...if I remember correctly.

Suddenly without warnining he screamed pain and agony and my body shook. I thought he was just going to die and lay there on his blood.......instead......

I closed my eyes and then opened them again I could already feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"O-oi.." Zero was unsure of what to do as he stood near Roselyn. Roselyn is now twisting to her right and left side as if she is pain. Her right hand clutching where her heart is. Zero kneeled and hold on to her left hand just to keep her still a little. She continued to whimpered.

_'Is she in pain?' _Zero asked himself one more time and looked at Roselyn intently. _'No...maybe, she is just having a bad dream.' _

"Amoncio-san, wake up." He shook her gently just to make sure he doesn't hurt her. Roselyn didn't seem to hear and tears began to come out from her eyelids. _'Damn it!' _

"Amoncio-san! Wake up!" This time a little louder. _'What the hell is happening to her?!' _

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

...instead....

...….He exploded......

…....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He couldn't feel anything that will make him aware of Roselyn's current situation. He just couldn't graps anything at all! He didn't have the slightes idea of what was happening to her. _'Not yet...' _

"Shiki! Are you alright?!" Takuma exclaimed catching Shiki's attention to look up straight.

"O-oi! Shiki!" Kain looked alarmed as well and move to stand beside Takuma. Kaname glared at Shiki. The chairman stood abruptly from his chair causing it to fall in alarm. "Shiki-kun!"

Shiki's eyes is glowing crimson red wildly as he sat there looking dumbfounded. He wasn't aware that his eyes were glowing?!

_'Is it starting?' _Kaname thought. When he stood as well with the others his glass on the table shattered in an instant letting the liquid spread on the table then on the floor.

"Shiki..."

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

He—he-he exploded?! My mind screamed. I sank down on my knees as I cried soundless. I slowly looked down and found myself covered with the monster's blood. My body shook in horror and I looked at my hands and saw them covered with even more blood.

_'No...no...!!!!' _

I gasped when a pair of arms suddenly embraced me from behind. "Dare?" My voice shook not bothering to look. It must be just another spirit trying to... trying to....

My gaze move from my bloody hands to the arms that's embracing me. I expected to see something transperent and cold but....but...

These clothes? White uniform with...with the symbol of … Cross Academy...

...A Night Class student?!

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Roselyn!!!" Zero almost yelled, standing up. His voice reached the other room which is the chairman's beloved office. Everyone looked alarmed narrowing their eyes and trying to sense their surroundings. Nothing.

"Takuma..."

"Kaname?"

The chairman stood beside Kaname looking extremely worried. He looked at the wall behind Kaname where they heard Zero's voice.

"Go to the next door." He ordered. "Check the girl." Takuma slowly nodded but before he could leave everyone notice Shiki standing up from his seat.

"Shiki?"

Shiki's eyes returned to normal. When???

He looked around a little before facing them with unblinking and unfathomable eyes. He doesn't have the boring look he always have instead...they are now facing a new Senri Shiki.

Kain's gaze darted from Shiki to Kaname then back to Shiki. Without Kaname's concent he decided immediately to himself. He turned around leaving the room and went to the next room where the girl and Zero is. _'Shiki is changing very quickly than I thought. Does that mean Roselyn-san is...' _

"Roselyn-san!"

"Akatsuki!" Takuma exclaimed and hurriedly followed leaving the other three behind. Shiki slowly ignored the penetrating eyes of Kaname and walked out of the room following the direction of Akatsuki and Takuma.

"Shiki-kun!" The chaiman called from behind but Shiki didn't give a him a single glance. He stopped in his tracks near the entrance suddenly and looked around sharply. He could sense another presence. His eyes narrowed dangerously recognizing the two familiar presence. Then he heard Roselyn squirming and whimpering on her bed.

Now he knows.

Shiki closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Roselyn...calm down... its alright now....'_

…_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"Roselyn...calm down...its alright now...." The mysterious night class student murmured gently and comfortingly near my ear. His arms thighten around me gently. I felt..comfortable. My body leaned against his and closed my eyes trying to do as he says.

"Its alright now....its alright...."

He repeats the same words over and over again and to my surprise I slowly began to feel calm. I feel so warm now. I leaned more against his chest wanting more of his body heat but somehow there is this tint coldness within. I didn't care. I do not care....

With that I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly....slowly....slowly....falling asleep. I could feel something covering my body like a blanket starting from my feet upwards. My eyes opened, weakly, a little.

Blood?...

I watched for a second letting it...engulf my whole body along with...him....

It was so warm, peaceful, and comforting. Then, finally calm, slowly I closed my eyes this time...falling asleep.

_'Anata wa.... dare...?' _

**End of Roselyn's POV**

….....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"She- is she alright?" Kain asked curiously standing behind Kiryuu. Zero shook his head a little. "I do not know." For the first time he has no idea what the hell is going on.

"Shiki." Takuma placed a hand on Shiki's left shoulder and watched him worriedly. He wished Shiki could just at least say something about what is going on. Especially about him. He felt helpless. Shiki has always accompanied him during level E hunting and yet, he doesn't that much about him now that he realized.

B-dump!

Takuma's eyes widen. _'This aura!' _

Shiki was already looking at their direction and gave them a piercing glare.

"My, my...Senri-san noticed us first. You are a very interesting vampire after all." said Yujiro sarcastically while Hotori followed behind him silently watching the scene in front of him. Yujiro gave out a bewitching smile when Akatsuki, the chairman, Zero, and Kaname came out of the room they were in.

"A--Ah!!!!" when the chairman saw them he comically pointed at the two, familiarity in his voice. "Anata-tachi!"

"Tsk." Zero grunted behind Akatsuki. "He's so loud...even at times like this." He grumbled in a low voice.

Shiki ignored everyone and gave the two a piercing and prying glare. _'This two...Roselyn-san's...' _

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 8

**Watashi no Taisetsumono**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**

**Chapter 8:**

"A--Ah!!!!" when the chairman saw them he comically pointed at the two, familiarity in his voice. "Anata-tachi!"

"Tsk." Zero grunted behind Akatsuki. "He's so loud...even at times like this." He grumbled in a low voice.

Shiki ignored everyone and gave the two a piercing and prying glare. _'This two...Roselyn-san's...' _

"Sa!" Yujiro straightened himself but keep his two hands inside his pocket. "Watashi-tachi no imouto wa doko?" (Alright, were is our little sister?)He caught Shiki's stare and glared back him. Hotori sighed behind him tiredly. Really, Yujiro have no way of controlling his emotions. He could tell where the trait may come from. He walked to stand beside him. "Yujiro,...stop being rude."

Yujiro eyed him, weirdly. "I'm confused. Weren't we doing it from the beginning?" Hotori frowned, closing his eyes, and sweatdropped. _'Yujiro...' _

"Roselyn... is in the room next to us." Shiki suddenly spoke breaking the comical scene in front of them.

"Shiki." Takuma barely whispered, his voice sounded stern but not too much. Why would Shiki give out information like that so quickly? Even though this two already said that they are related with each other. Takuma glanced beside him where Kaname stood quietly with the chairman. He seem disturbed by this guy's presence while Akatsuki and Zero have their eyes narrowed suspiciously at the two "older brothers" of Roselyn. Their auras are just too unnatural for a human.

"Takuma, calm down." Akatsuki manage to whisper as low as possible for only Takuma to hear. Takuma looked at him for a second and then nodded. But that didn't help. Yujiro seem to notice Takuma's distressed over the situation and it quite amused him. This vampire who looked a lot more like a human than the rest looked troubled for the first time!

Yujiro walked towards them, slowly. This alarmed the chairman a bit. Shiki narrowed his eyes even more. His right hand turned into a fist as Yujiro walked slowly towards them.

_B-dump!_

_'...Koitsu (this guy)...' _Shiki smirked inwardly.

"Ichijou Takuma, am I right?" Yujiro remarked which caught Takuma slightly off guard. Kaname noticed Takuma's surprise look. "What do you want?" Kaname asked sternly moving in front of the chairman. Yujiro ignored him which angered Akatsuki. He is not the protective type over the Kuran leader but he just felt even more disrepected than Kaname. "Oi-!"

Akatsuki was about to say something when Hotori spoke enough to cut him off. More like interrupting. "Yujiro, enough." Hotori looked impassive at Yujiro who looked from behind to look back at him. When he saw a small glint within Hotori's eyes he knew that he have to shut his beak or Hotori will deal with him personally again. What's wrong with him?! Isn't he an imperial prince?! And what about him?! He is just a samurai! Well.... both are "former" of what they are but still Hotori is so bossy this evening!

"Tsk!" Yujiro half glared at him. He hated being told of what to do all the time. "Fine!" Yujiro looked back at the group in front of him for a second and continued walking but this time he avoided their direction moving to his right. Shiki eyed him.

"Ma... Ma...." The chairman started trying to calm everyone. "Its getting a little cold here. Why don't we all go inside the office and talk this off. Alright?" said the chairman. Kaname, Akatsuki and Takuma seem to succeed to calm themselves when they heard the chairman's voice. He may be weird but there is just something about him that is relieving. Zero only watched and looked extremely annoyed while Shiki stayed quiet eyeing Yujiro. "After all Roselyn-chan might wake up." The chairman finished.

Everyone seem to listen except Shiki, Hotori and Yujiro. Yujiro walked quietly passing by the group starting from Shiki. Suddenly, as if in a slow motion phase, Yujiro didn't anticipated what was about to happen.

"You are not Roselyn's older brother, are you." Its not a question, more like Shiki stated it in a manner to provoke Yujiro, especially Hotori, to react the way they should. And yes, they did.

"Nani?!" Yujiro glared. "What's with the familiarity?!"

_'He keeps on calling her by her name?! What the-'_

The group was shock. "His not?" Zero questioned. Surprised that someone who claims to be someone's older brother reacted to surprise. Hotori as well although he didn't make a sound.

"Correct?" Shiki persisted.

"How would you-" Hotori rushed to Yujiro's side and placed a thight hold on his arm. "Itai!"

"Stop." Hotori said in a commanding tone and looked at Shiki. "I will explain." he immediately said indicating that they should at least do what the chairman said and then looked back at Yujiro who was already giving him death glares. "I will handle this. Go to Roselyn." Yujiro yanked his arm away and went inside the room where Roselyn lay. He grumbled something about 'Hotori-should-have-done-it-earliear' and 'Him-acting-cool' and etc.

"I heard that."

…..............................................................................................................................................................

Yujiro closed the door behind him not allowing anyone to come in. He then walked towards the bed and looked down at Roselyn.

She looked pale from the lost of blood but at least her skin color is returning back slowly but something's change about her and he knows it.

His eyes widen in shock when he saw it. He gritted his teeth trying to control himself and raised a pointing finger towards her. As if anyone is looking. "A-a-AAAaaahhh!!!"

His voice was loud enough to wake the dead. Roselyn must have heard (duh!) him and tried to wake up. Yujiro lowered his finger and ran beside her. "Roselyn, are you alright?"

Roselyn opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the brightness of the room. _'its so bright!' _She thought. "Onii-chan...?"

"Roselyn." Yujiro sat beside her and hold her left hand. Roselyn could only guess its a room but sure enough that its not her bedroom. "Where...am I?"

Yujiro smiled warmly at her, feeling relieved that everything is alright. "We are in the chairman's guest room. Is there anything you want?" Roselyn turned her head slowly to face him and nodded once. "Onii-chan..." Her voice sounded so weak that Yujio have to lean to listen.

"Nani?" He asked softly. He may be a wild type but he always have his nice points. He just have a hard time showing it to others aside from...mainly his "imouto". Suddenly he became alarm when a tear fell from her eye and then more tears came streaming down to her side cheeks. "Roselyn..."

Roselyn reached and Yujiro helped her immediately to seat upright. She cried silently and Yujiro began to worry. Shiki in the other room became aware of what is happening with Roselyn. _'Why is she crying...?' _The connection between them was already complete.

"O-oi,...Roselyn..." Yujiro was not sure what to do especially when she cries. Why is she crying? Does the injury still hurt? Suddenly, Roselyn literraly crashed herself against Yujiro's chest and cried. Yujiro placed his arms around her to comfort her. His crimson eyes soften as he stared on top her head. "O-onii-chan....Onii-chan...Oniichan...." She cried softly. Yujiro tightened his hold on her. "Daijoubu...imouto...I'm right here now..."

_**Flash back:**_

_**"Onii-chan...onii-chan...onii-chan...." A thirteen year old Roselyn curled against his chest and on his lap, crying. "Daijoubu?Imouto-chan?"**_

_**Roselyn rubbed her face against his chest. "Onii-chan,...why wont they stop doing that?" She cried. Yujiro looked behind her and saw about three annoying spirits. The three looked about their 30's. They probably died in that age. He watched silently as the three tried to do change their appearance into scary ones enough to scare a thirteen year old kid but seriously, not in front of him at the least.**_

"_**Leave." He commanded, giving them death glares. **_

_**End of flash back:**_

Yujiro looked around and saw nothing. He looked down at her again worriedly. Why is she crying? And.....how in Kami's name did her hair grow so long?! Slowly, Roselyn began to calm down and didn't move away. Yujiro studied her for a moment placing a hand across her smooth hair. Damn, it really grew long. It reached until the end of her spine! Who would actually think that growing hair for only a few minutes is normal??? Hell, he will be damn if it was even possible for a mare human to do just that.

Yujiro relaxed when, finally, Roselyn stopped crying. Roselyn's hand fell to her sides unconciously making Yujiro to lean down to see what was wrong. He sweatdropped when he found her sleeping. _'She fall asleep again.' _His eyes soften. _'She must be really tired. I shouldn't have let her wake up like that.' _

With one swift motion Yujiro carried her, bridal style, and immediately decided to leave the room and go back to the sun dorm. He didn't bother fixing the covers and left the room.

In the hall, with one quick glance at the chairman's office door he then left with Roselyn in his arms. Sleeping peacefully. _'Damn, a lot of things happened in one night....Hotori must be telling them everything...tsk! Seriously, what has gotten into that guy's brain!' _

…..............................................................................................................................................................

…..............................................................................................................................................................

At the strike of 12 in the evening, Shiki, Kaname, Takuma, and Akatsuki finally returned in the moon dorm. They were greeted by a few noble vampires who stayed awake along with Rima, Aidou, and Ruka.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaimed, relieved, walking towards them. Shiki stood behind them unnoticed. He seem to be in his own world at the moment. Rima followed Ruka from behind trying to spot Shiki. Aidou stood from his seat quietly, he can't help but narrow his eyes at the group. Something just did happened, didn't it?

"Kaname-sama, did everything went-" Ruka was cut off when Kaname raised a hand to stop her. "Its alright." he glanced behind him where Shiki stood, while Rima looked at him with a bored expression at the same time giving him a stick of chocolate pocky which he accepts slowly, then back at them. Shiki still looked the same with his bored and impassive expression, however, there is a small tint in his eyes that shows a new Shiki. From what Takuma and Kaname could tell, Shiki is not anymore the way he used to. Somehow, within a small amount of time he automatically, immediately adapted to "that" change. "Takuma." he called.

"Kaname?"

"Please, explain them the details tomorrow." He ordered and Takuma nodded. "Akatsuki." he then called at the other noble vampire behind him.

"Kaname-sama." Akatsuki responded, avoiding eye contact with Shiki. He just have no idea what to do with him. This is totally the first time he found Shiki have his own troubles. Compared to Aidou, its serious.

"Make preparations. Make sure that everything is set by tomorrow morning when the sun rise. Am I understood?" Kaname ordered sternly as possible so that everyone will follow without questions. With that Akatsuki bowed and left the group.

Aidou watched his cousin, ignoring the stares he has been giving him lately the moment he entered. _'What the hell happened?!' _Aidou turned his right hand into a fist trying hard not to scream and yell with all the confusion in his head.

"What kind of preparation is that, Ichijou-san?" Rima asked from behind her face looked impassive that is hard to tell what she is thinking sometimes. Same goes with Shiki of course. He definitely have the talent to hide what he is actually thinking.

Takuma exhaled deeply before speaking. There was a lot of tension back there inside the chairman's office that he forgot to act the way he should. He saw Kaname already walking up stairs towards his room while Ruka followed behind. Takuma turned to Rima and smiled the way he used to, as if nothing really serious just happened. Back to the original Ichijou Takuma.

"Well, we are going to have a new student in the moon dorm starting tomorrow." Takuma said but loud enough to heard by everyone. Even Ruka heard it.

"WHAT???!!!"

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Roselyn slept silently on her bed while Yujiro sat on a chair beside her. _'Roselyn...'_

Yujiro checked her right after he talked with Cross Yuuki who saw him carrying Roselyn back to the sun dorm. Her skin have change. It was scaring him. Her skin might be white but...she just looked quite pale and he could tell. _'Just like... them...' _he narrowed his eyes. _'...Maybe she just lost too much blood... I think I worry too much...' _Yujiro tried to calm himself but couldn't stop frowning with worry.

Yujiro immediately sensed Hotori letting him in without knocking. Sure, the guy knew that he could sense his presence very well. What the hell is he? A ghost-presence-detector?!

"Finally, you came." His voice dull and not looking at him. Hotori quietly nodded and sat on the other side of the bed. Yujiro didn't give him a single glance he was just too worried for Roselyn's health that it bothered him great deal.

Hotori smirked, amused at the scene in front of him. " You really do have a sister complex." He commented quietly but enough to make Yujiro turn to look at him annoyance plastered across his face.

"I told them everything." Hotori continued closing his eyes and leaned on the chair to feel relax.

"Hmmm..." Yujiro barely responded. He knew he will tell them eventually. Propably the chairman have an idea on what to do with creatures like them. Hotori looked at Roselyn and noticed her unusual long her. His eyes widen slightly. The longer her hair is the more her skin looks whiter. "How did she grew her hair?"

Yujiro couldn't really hold it, raising a fist at him. "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"I was expecting that you will join us." said Hotori.

"Hmp! Well, I didn't want to!" Yujiro grumpily said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"And I was expecting that you know everything Mr. Youknowitall."

Hotori only looked back at the sleeping girl in front of him and inhaled deeply. "Pack her things, we are leaving." With that he stood up.

"And where do you think we are going?" Yujiro asked, eyeing him. _'At least tell me what they hell is going on before I kill you! Besides, I couldn't prepare anything except Roselyn's stuffs! Did he forget that we are already dead.?'_

As if on que, for a second Yujiro though Hotori could read his mind as he stare at his back. " I said, simply, to pack her things."Hotori said, again. "She wont be staying in the sun dorms anymore."

"Eh?" looking dumbfounded.

"The chairman decided to move her to the moon dorm."Yujiro glared at this, standing up. "What's that suppose to mean?"

'As you can see, she change slightly. Its not only the appearance." Before Hotori could explain further Yujiro exploded.

"Change??!!!" He almost yelled. " What else change about her?! Alright, the hair...and...and..an-what else?!"

"Like vampires, she will be sleeping during the day instead during the night. That is all." Hotori finished, grabbing a suitcase from underneath the bed, he missed the part where steams comes out from the other person on the other side.

The moment Hotori stood with the suitcase he sigh, almost sweatdropping, when he saw Yujiro press his ear against Roselyn's chest to see if she has a heart beat. Oh boy....

"She is not a vampire she is still human." Hotori explained, walking towards the cabinet. "And Vampires have heart beats too, Yujiro, for your information."

"Wah!" Yujiro straigthen himself moving to the other side. " So are you saying that I should be calm because she will be acting just like those creatures and still stay as human?!"

_'You have no idea how much I regret being helpless when every time I return back to my original form....you know that, don't you, Yujiro.' _Hotori thought for himself. "Enough, Yujiro. Senri-san saved her life, already. She will be alright." Hotori said as calmly as he could.

"uwah! Fine!but..."

Hotori raised an eyebrow at him wondering. "...I only have one question." Yujiro said, making his voice low this time realizing that Roselyn might wake up. Hotori looked at him and waited.

_'Why are you so secretive sometimes! I hate it when you do this!' _Yujiro thought, feeling really annoyed and ignored most of the times. "Wh-why did you allow Roselyn to go to Ichijou-san's birthday party...? Didn't we not allow Roselyn to go near them?" Yujiro lowered his voice.

"That's two questions."

"JUST answer the DAMN question!"

Hotori looked at the sleeping form on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He turned his back at him walked towards the door. "Come with me."

Yujiro eyed him suspiciously and followed suit.

Once they are outside Hotori lead Yujiro up the roof of the sun dorm. _'what is it this time...Hotori, you are acting weird ever since the moment the both of us realized that Roselyn is in danger with Yuuki-chan...what are you thinking …. ???' _

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiki lay on his bed quietly while Takuma sat on his chair with his study table, reading the latest manga. Usually, Takuma would bother him with the manga details and tell him about it even though he didn't ask. Now,...he just sat there reading without a sound. Is is reading, really?

Shiki turned to his side not wanting stare at Takuma's back the whole time. Soon,...everyone will know what he had done. Will Kaname inform his family? Shiki narrowed his eyes at this and rubbed his face agaisnt his pillow to dismiss the topic in mind. _'Why..' _

_B-dump! B-dump!_

Shiki's eyes widen with alarm. He felt another aura within the room and abruptly look around finding the source but couldn't quite put a finger on it. He wasn't sure. He looked on carefully. _'Someone else is in this room...I..I just know it!' _Takuma seem to noticed and look at him worriedly. "Shiki...is something wrong?"

"There is something in this room." He said. Takuma looked around and raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity and comfused. "I don't sense anything, Shiki."

_'I was conviced that nothing really change about Shiki except that he is completely aware of what is happening with Roselyn-san but this?' _Takuma studied Shiki carefully as his friend continued to look around for something he think is quite serious and should be dealt with. Shiki walked around a bit, he also noticed Takuma eyeing his every movement but ignored it. _'Damn it! Where is it?!' _

…_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"Hotori..." Yujiro and Hotori stood on top of the roof not minding the rash wind agaisnt them. They stood silently together watching the calm and peaceful view in front of them. The bright moon hovering above the moon dorm.

Hotori sighed. "Yujiro... do you really think this will go on forever?" He started.

"Speak my language. I don't understand you." Yujiro said, almost immediately. Hotori was like speaking in riddles sometimes and he is not allowing that right now that Roselyn might be in danger next time otr any time sooner.

"Yujiro,...listen carefully." Hotori said sternly looking at him. Yujiro was taken aback a little and closed the lid. Hotori was looking at him like someone's life depends on it. Roselyn's???

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Shiki stopped adruptly facing the window. _'Someone's presence is near that window...' _he narrowed his eyes and saw someone standing there but the figure was transparent that he couldn't really identify who is was but...there is one thing he knows. It was the same presence he felt when Hotori and Yujiro is around only a little different because they are in their solid form.

_'A ghost." _

"Shiki, do you see anything?" Takuma asked, watching him. Shiki nodded slowly. "But not exactly..." Shiki responded.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Takuma queried, really confused. _'Shiki could see and feel something that I couldn't?!' _

…_............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

Yujiro sat on the carpeted floor and willingly fixed Roselyn's clothes on one of the suitcase. Hotori's voice keeps on ehoeing in his mind. For the first time he realized something that he totall forgot when he met Roselyn.

_' Yujiro... don't forget what I just said... don't forget.' _

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author; I apologize for the delay...I had computer problems lately....**


End file.
